Repercussion
by TheConspiracyTheory
Summary: Cobb's charges were cleared, but Arthur still had a death sentence over his head from his failed job with Cobol Engineering. Now as Fischer moves on to dissolve his father's achievements, Browning stands in the way. What now? A/A
1. 00: Departure

This isn't new, and entirely original, but there's only so many paths you can take post-movie, so I'll do my best to keep it IC and interesting. If it seems like I've stolen your idea, well frankly I haven't. Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Repercussion **

**Summary:** Cobb's charges were cleared, but Arthur still had a death sentence over his head from his failed job with Cobol Engineering. Now as Fischer moves on to dissolve his father's achievements, Browning stands in the way.

**Prologue: **Departure

They had done it, the first successful Inception, they'd done it and got out, out from three dream levels and Limbo. The plane landed softly on American soil and one by one they got up. Cobb stood up in daze, they had done it, and the impossible was possible.

As he walked through customs, he knew, he knew he was finally free, free from his dream and free to be with his children.

Saito nodded at the others as he too made his way through, to arrange for a flight straight home to Japan. It had been a success after all.

Eames disappeared with his luggage, as soon as it appeared on the carousel as did Yusuf. Arthur grabbed his neat suitcase and made his way out, giving Ariadne a small wink before making himself scarce.

Finally she saw her luggage arrive and hauling it off the carousel, she couldn't help but smile a bit. The job had been successful. The fulfilment she had felt was different to anything she experienced and as she wheeled herself towards the departures with a smile on her face, the past moments had seemed so surreal.

Arthur had explained everything to her before they left. It was illegal business and they had to be perfect strangers after the job, to ensure they wouldn't attract officials. Ariadne understood and was even softened by him going into the trouble of arranging a same day ticket to France. When she had thanked him, he just answered that it was the Point Man's duties. She just smiled at that.

But he also mentioned nightmares.

Her flight wasn't due to leave until for another six hours, it was a night flight. So she checked her luggage through, before wandering around for something to eat before she went through customs again. Five hours later she sat patiently waiting for her plane to be called.

Arthur had even gone into the trouble of booking business class.

But even as he did, Ariadne couldn't find a single wink of sleep as the plane flew over the Atlantic Ocean. She was exhausted even with the sleep she got during the previous flight, she was drained. But she couldn't sleep. Instead she opted for lying down and closing her eyes and replaying the events of Robert Fischer's Inception.

_Quick, gimme a kiss._

She jerked out of her resting state and stared at the dark cabin and then lifted her fingers to her lips. It was so chaste and impersonal, so Arthur, yet she found herself smiling.

Nonetheless, the dreams had been life changing events and she could never look at reality the same way again, now that she had experienced the dreams. Yet it was also a frightening thought to share dreams. She could lose herself, lose reality and find reality in a dream like Mal. But what frightened her even more was if she could never visit these dreams where she could create anything and everything again.

As the plane finally arrived in France and she stepped off, she knew that it wouldn't be long until she shared a dream again with the others, Arthur, Eames, and Yusuf and maybe even Cobb.

After all, Arthur did get her number and said that he'd contact her as soon as it was possible.


	2. 01: Return

**Repercussion**

**Summary:** Cobb's charges were cleared, but Arthur still had a death sentence over his head from his failed job with Cobol Engineering. Now as Fischer moves on to dissolve his father's achievements, Browning stands in the way.

**Chapter 1:** Return

The cab pulled up outside a five star hotel, before he got out and checked in for three nights. Saito's job had been a success and now he had a large sum of money added to his bank account, but he realised one thing. While Cobb had all his charges cleared, as well as everything that pointed him to Extraction, Arthur did not. Cobol Engineering was still after him, with Cobb now off their radar. It would only be a matter of time before he was tracked down.

Draping his suit jacket over the chair and loosening his tie, he allowed himself a moment of rest, Inception had been particularly taxing and now he needed the sleep, if over the next few days he was going to have to be on the run.

* * *

The cab pulled up outside her university. She stepped out of the cab and paid the driver before turning and wheeling her luggage up to her dorm. Surprisingly she easily found her key before opening the room she shared with another student. She moved around silently as she could, in attempt not to awaken her roommate as she unpacked her suitcase and threw most of its contents into the washing machine. The few items that she did not she returned them to their respective places.

She walked into the kitchenette and fixed herself a cup of coffee before sitting on the couch, turning on the television and catching up with reality. She sipped her coffee absentmindedly with no urge to go to bed for sleep, although the clock was steadily ticking past midnight, however her exhaustion finally caught up to her and Ariadne forced herself to get up from the couch and go to bed.

She dreamed, she knew she dreamed, but like every time she knew she dreamt she awoke forgetting the dream, but this time she didn't. She dreamed of Limbo, of what ifs. What if Cobb and Saito were trapped in Limbo forever, what if she didn't get out? What if they all got stuck in the dream?

Ariadne woke up in cold sweat. She was still wearing the same clothes she had boarded the plane to LA in. Digging into her jean pockets she found her totem and placing it on her bedside table she flicked it and watched it topple. Taking a deep breath in she ran her hand through her hair before noticing the clock. It was already nine-thirty, but it was Saturday today. Getting up she pocketed he totem and went to her closet to find clean clothes for a shower.

As she stepped out of the shower, dressed in fresh clothes and feeling refreshed, she walked to the kitchen bench turned breakfast table, to see her roommate awake and sipping coffee; university tended to be the time where caffeine entered a person's life.

"Morning, Ariadne, how was the job?" she asked.

"Morning Clare, yeah it was good, a nice experience," answered Ariadne, pouring herself a cup of coffee and joining Clare at the table. Professor Miles had told her class that she was away on a job, which wasn't entirely false.

"Mmm, that must have been nice," said Clare, "Oh yeah did you know that Professor Miles returned to LA, apparently he's helping his son-in-law readjust to returning home."

How Clare had known, Ariadne would never know, but she just nodded and continued to sip her coffee.

"Oh there's nothing really edible in the fridge and I have a date today, so I've got to go, sorry," continued Clare, as she headed to the kitchen faucet to rinse out her cup, "I'll see you later."

Ariadne was alone again, the silence was relishing as her mind blanked out as she drank the rest of her coffee. Leaving her cup in the sink she grabbed her bag and wallet and paid a visit to the bank; she really wanted to know how much Saito had paid them.

* * *

That night when she went to sleep she dreamed.

"_Unconstructed dream space. It's just raw infinite subconscious, nothing is down there, except whatever might have been left behind by anyone sharing the dream that might have been trapped there before." _

_She knew she was in Limbo. It was an empty vast land of nothing, nothing but a world waiting to be built and build she did design after design, until the world was filled with masterpieces of her mind, that was until she wanted to return to the real world, reality, but she couldn't, she couldn't find her way home._

"_You're waiting for a train."_

'_No, no I'm not.'_

"_A train that will take you far away."_

'_I don't need to go far away.'_

"_You don't know where it'll take you."_

'_But it matters.'_

"_But it doesn't matter…"_

_Digging into her jeans pocket she found her totem…_

"…_because we'll be together."_

…_and it didn't fall, it didn't fall, it didn't fall._

And she woke up.

Grappling at her totem which she had placed in her beside drawer, she pulled it out and placed it on the table ready for it to fall. She let go of a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Placing the bishop back into her drawer and several minutes later she was asleep again.

Sunday was a day for Ariadne to catch up on everything she had missed out in the weeks she was away. Clare sat around, but was missing most of the time, after all they took different courses. Monday came too soon and Arthur didn't contact her, not that she was expecting it either, so she walked across the campus to class she hadn't attended in weeks.

"Ariadne!"

"Hey, Jen."

"Oh my god, you just suddenly disappeared from class and Professor Miles told us that you were scouted for some piece work," continued Jennifer as Ariadne took her seat, she had arrived later than she usually did due to what she dreamed again last night, it was another dream in Limbo, another dream where she had lost herself.

"You've lost weight, you're already a stick, are you alright Ariandne?" asked Jennifer as she settled down.

"Yeah I'm fine, it was rather stressful, the schedule was pretty tight, but it was a great experience," replied Ariadne, smiling slightly.

"Well that's nice to know… I wonder if Professor Miles will be back today, did you hear, he went to LA," said Jennifer.

"Oh alright," said Ariadne, play stupid, after all she wasn't meant to know all this.

"He left Friday, visiting his grandchildren, I have no idea why now though, something probably came up," said Jennifer. Honestly if she was friends with Clare they'd be having a field day gossiping.

"Ariadne, you're back, whassup?"

"Hello Liam," said Ariadne more reservedly as the red-head plopped down beside her, "Oh yeah Jen, I saw Miles' car in the parking lot today.

"Awesome."

Miles walked in and the class fell silent, as he began to talk his eyes lingered a bit longer at Ariadne, and as they did a knowing smile was hidden behind them. When class had come to an end, he called for Ariadne to stay behind.

"Dom told me to ask if you were alright," said Miles, looking at Ariadne, "The first one is the hardest."

"I'll be fine," said Ariadne.

"The nightmares will eventually stop," promised Miles.

"Thanks, how are Cobb and his children?" She really didn't want to be reminded of them.

"He's good, very adept to being a father," answered the professor.

"That's nice."

"Ariadne, I can't stop you from getting caught up with all this again, but please be careful alright?" said Miles, his tone suddenly far more serious as he looked directly into her eyes.

"A-Alright."

"Good, I guess you have other matters to attend to then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, um, see ya."

Ariadne grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. She had no destination in mind and let her feet wander until she arrived at a busy boulevard. Remembering she still had work to catch up on, she ignored the fact that no one had contacted her and walked into a café and ordered coffee before sitting down and setting to work.

It was best to keep her over imaginative mind preoccupied.

* * *

Arthur knew that Ariadne would probably be worried, but he hadn't yet had the chance to call her, even though he had booked three days, he was gone by the first. Cobol Engineering was a large corporation because of that he couldn't stay in one place for too long, in case they found him. Instead he was on the move and already out of America. He set for the first plane out of the States.

Even so as he was leaving Heathrow airport for another hotel he was ambushed by a group of men and it was only his dexterity that got him out of it. He managed to knock down half of them, but the other half were still at him until a car drove up and a person yelled get in.

Without thinking he grabbed his suitcase and got into the car, anything was better than being killed by Cobol's men.

"You are Arthur correct?" asked the man in the passenger seat.

"Yes and you should be Saito's men," said Arthur noting that the driver and the man that spoke to him were both of Asian background.

"Saito has a job offer for you, if you agree to take it, he'll agree to settle things for you between you and Cobol Engineering," continued the man drawing a gun.

"Looks like I don't have a say in this do I?"

"No, no you don't."


	3. 02: Contact

This chapter was an absolute darling to write, in fact I really like it, and you'll see why too.

Spoilers for the comic, if you haven't read it go and bloody read it.

* * *

**Repercussion**

**Summary: **Cobb's charges were cleared, but Arthur still had a death sentence over his head from his failed job with Cobol Engineering. Now as Fischer moves on to dissolve his father's achievements, Browning stands in the way.

**Chapter 2: **Contact

Ariadne flicked on the television and was assaulted by the morning tabloids. Class didn't start until later morning today and with nothing to do she stared vaguely at the television. She was barely listening until she heard the words 'Maurice Fischer' and she looked at the screen.

The news reporter was speaking, "Robert Fischer the son of Maurice Fischer the founder of the world's largest energy company is rumoured to make an announcement soon on to dissolve his father's empire. However yesterday he was seen arguing with Browning about this case, so what will become of this?"

"Well it seems that..."

Ariadne tuned out again. If Browning was standing in the way of Fischer then didn't that mean that even though the job had been successful that didn't mean that Saito's company's competition was gone yet. Didn't that bring around another dilemma?

"Oh, who cares," sighed Ariadne, it didn't matter to her, no, all she was was an Architect, all she had to do was create the dream levels that was required, nothing else, no company politics, nothing, but she was _the_ Architect.

She decided to go to class early that day.

* * *

"_Looks like I don't have a say in this do I?" _

"_No, frankly no you don't."_

They had driven Arthur to a five star hotel where he was let off and led up to a suite. In it Saito was already waiting for him with a manila folder in his hands.

"Ah, hello Mr. Arthur, how are you?"

"Let's get straight to the point can we?" asked Arthur.

"The Inception was successful with Fischer, but as he tries the dissolve his father's empire, Browning stands in the way. And you have a problem with Cobol Engineering it seems," said Saito.

"How did you find me?"

"I own many airlines," said Saito, "But that's not the point, you are having troubles with Cobol Engineering, correct?"

"What are you proposing?"

"Inception. If you do it to Browning to let Robert Fischer do whatever he wants, I'll solve the problem between you and Cobol Engineering. With Fischer gone, then out company will finance the oil pipe up the east African coast with exclusivity to Cobol Engineering, both our companies do not need a super power."

"But there won't be Cobb."

"While Mr. Cobb is the best of the best, you are the best. I suggest you gather the team together again."

"But Eames and Yusuf are in Mombasa, Cobol's backyard," retorted Arthur.

"I like to protect my investments as Mr. Cobb should remember, you will have bodyguards."

"I really can't get out of this can I?"

"No," said Saito, "So I suggest you get to work, I'll do my best to keep Cobol off your back."

* * *

"Yusuf," called out Arthur as he walked into the apothecary, he had never been there before but following Eames instructions over the phone he had found the place.

"Yes, come in, come in, who is it?"

"It's me, Arthur," he said as he continued in.

"Ah, Arthur, what brings you here so soon?" asked Yusuf.

"Saito has another job, Browning stands in Fischer's way," answered Arthur, "He wants another Inception."

"But I just got back, can't I have a break or something?"

Arthur gave him a pointed look.

"How many?" sighed Yusuf

"Five, Cobb's not going to be there."

"Alright, let me pack up my stuff—"

"No, Eames will come around later, you leave with him, I need to pay our Architect a visit."

He left Yusuf to pack up and as he walked out of the apothecary only years of being targeted he could feel a presence watching him. He began to walk faster and turn sharper turns, hand ready to draw his gun. Turning into a deserted alley he waited on the corner and as he heard patent leather footsteps approach he drew his gun and held his trailer in a suffocating hold.

"I'm sorry bonnie lass but you've got to do better than that," snarled the man and a gunshot rang out in his direction.

Rolling away just in time he shot two quick successions, managing to injure two out of the three he could see, no make it four. Aiming two more blind shots he ran onto a main street, with more people there would be a greater chance of escape. Dodging through the crowd he saw some of Saito's men.

"We've got you covered, get out of here," said one with a heavy Japanese accent.

Honestly, no matter how much he hated Saito's underhanded ways, that man really kept his promises.

* * *

Ariadne dejectedly walked out of class, somehow even though she had nightmares everyday of Limbo, architecture in reality just couldn't compare to what she could create in dreams. To watch things morph and spring to life in her mind was just different to the vast designs sketched down on paper. Even with the nightly nightmares, which had been improving, she wanted so much to be able to dream and create again.

Walking up to her dorms after a detour to pick up some groceries she dumped her bag and began to fix dinner for herself. Clare had told her that she'd be out for the night, leaving the entire room to herself. Pasta was really an easy and simple dish to cook and Ariadne really didn't feel bothered to do anything that day.

Halfway through her second bite her mobile went off. Swallowing the rest of the bite, she ran to her room digging through her bag for her phone. Looking at the caller ID which was anonymous, she pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" she said nervously, in dire hope.

"Ariadne? It's me Arthur."

"Oh, hey, um… how's it going?"

"Where are you right now?" asked Arthur, in a rush.

"Um in my dorm, why?" asked Ariadne.

"Stay there, I'll be over in a few," finished Arthur and hanging up.

"Huh?" Ariadne stared at her phone. He seemed to be in a rush, but for him to come over.

She looked around at her room, and then the rest of the dorm, it was really messy with her sketches pilled everywhere, but she really couldn't be bothered, anyhow her workbench had been far messier when they had been working together. Arthur could deal with a bit of mess even though he was immaculate.

She left it as it was and sat down to finish eating.

The doorbell rang just as she finished washing up. Drying her hands she walked over and unlocked the door.

"Hey," said Arthur breathlessly as if he had run his way to her dorm, "Pack what you need, around about the same as last time, I don't have time to explain, leave a note to your roommate, I've informed Miles already. The sooner we are on our way the safer I'll feel."

"Alright," said Ariadne, overcoming the initial shock.

Running into her room she took her suitcase out from her wardrobe and began throwing in a couple of pairs of jeans, shirts, a few jackets and underwear. Grabbing a few more miscellaneous items and throwing some others into her messenger bag she turned around to Arthur who was waiting at her door.

"Is it another job?"

"Yes."

She ran into the lounge room and grabbed her sketch pads and pencils too. Arthur already had her suitcase zipped up and bag in his hand waiting at the doorway.

"Is this it?" he asked as Ariadne slipped her drawing materials into her messenger bag.

"Yes, should be," replied Ariadne, "Why are we in such a rush?"

"I'll explain later, write your note to your roommate, I'll put these in the car. You stay right here, don't leave."

"Okay," said Ariadne, agreeing so because of the urgency in his voice.

He shut the door and she walked over to the telephone and wrote down on the memo pad beside it a note telling Clare that she would be away for another job and there was pasta if she wanted any. Finishing the note suddenly brought upon the feeling of how strange this all was. Days without contact and then suddenly Arthur turns up on her doorstep, it was odd. She remembered how she got here, but there was an unnerving possibility, and she pulled out her totem, flicked it and watched it fall. Breathing in, she pocketed it again, just in time for Arthur to return.

"Let's go," said Arthur gesturing for Ariadne to follow. Locking the door behind her she caught up to Arthur and followed him out into the cool night.

The floodlights lit up the lawn and street lamps lit up the rest of the area as she walked in brisk pace with Arthur to where she presumed was the parking lot.

"Oh no," said Ariadne out of the blue.

"What?" said Arthur stopping as she did.

"It's Jennifer," said Ariadne, seeing her classmate walking in their direction but not noticing them, yet.

As she neared, Arthur pushed Ariadne against the wall and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Don't move, and go with the flow until she passes," whispered Arthur the small gap between their lips.

Giving the slightest nod, Ariadne went with the flow. His lips met hers again and his tongue gently probed her to open her mouth as his hand slipped up her shirt and rested on her abdomen while the other rested against the wall keeping most of his weight off her, but still kept the appearance that she was pinned to the wall.

Jennifer was really a slow walker.

When she was finally out of view, Ariadne could probably map out most of Arthur's mouth.

"Let's go," said Arthur, picking up the pack again and walking up to a nondescript black sedan.

Opening the door to the back, he let Ariadne in first, before he slipped in beside her, before the driver, one of Saito's men drove them out and even as they did Arthur couldn't help but notice the small smile on Ariadne's lips.

She really was really easy to read.

* * *

I like to ask this question for every fic I write nowadays, do I need a beta?

Oh and I like reviews :"D


	4. 03: Arrival

**Repercussion**

**Summary:** Cobb's charges were cleared, but Arthur still had a death sentence over his head from his failed job with Cobol Engineering. Now as Fischer moves on to dissolve his father's achievements, Browning stands in the way.

**Chapter 3:** Arrival

The first class cabin was empty. It was the time of the year where few people travelled out of France and more in. Arthur and Ariadne had the entire cabin to themselves, which worked to their advantage as Arthur explained to Ariadne exactly what was going on.

"Before the job with Saito, Cobb and I were hired by Cobol Engineering to perform Extraction in Saito. We failed and apparently the price on our heads was death for the failure. You may have heard already that Fischer can't dissolve his father's empire because Browning is stopping him and it's possible that the idea that was planted in his head may take a turn. Saito offered me a job to plant an idea in Browning's mind. Saito has offered us a safe place to begin our preparation for this and we are going there now."

"And where's that?" asked Ariadne.

"We're currently heading for Narita Airport, however we'll be taking a train to Kyoto where Saito has a Japanese styled inn for our stay. It is isolated enough that Cobol's men will have difficulty finding me, while Saito can aim to open negotiations with Cobol before he goes down with us to solve the Fischer and Browning case," said Arthur, "You should get some rest."

"We should get some rest," retorted Ariadne emphasizing the 'we', "You look like you haven't slept for days."

Knowing there was no point to argue and staying up would be really taxing on him, he went down to business class to talk to Saito's bodyguards to keep watch for any of Cobol's men, although he assure him that none were on the plane.

For the first time in weeks, Arthur let himself just sleep.

* * *

They arrived in Japan midday. They had cut through customs, thanks to Saito's influence and now were on the train to Kyoto where from then they would be driven to their headquarters this time around.

Hours of travelling and just sitting could get really tiring as they sat in the train compartment and played card game after card game. They finally got to their destination well into the night. It was a simple yet spacious area for them to work in. Apparently Eames and Yusuf, according to Arthur would arrive later, to shake of any possible tail, even though they had left earlier.

"Right so we'll get to work tomorrow morning when Eames and Yusuf arrives," said Arthur, taking off his suit jacket as he slid open the rice paper doors to find which room was which. "Well I guess it's choose a room to sleep in and the one at the end of the corridor can be used for our preparation."

"Right, then I guess I'll go to bed, I'm so tired, goodnight," said Ariadne, yawning as she dragged her suitcase into the first room.

"Night," said Arthur walking into another room and pulled out the futon from the cupboard. Just as he was getting relaxed however he heard a tentative knock on his door.

"Yes?" he called out.

"Um… Arthur, I need some help, how exactly do the Japanese sleep?" asked Ariadne.

* * *

Arthur had awoken in the early hours of dawn. The sleep he caught up on was enough to sustain him quite some time. Knowing that no one would be awake yet he pulled out his laptop and set to an early start in his work.

Halfway through his third summary paragraph he heard rustling from Ariadne's room, and incomprehensible muttering, when that didn't stop he grew curious. He didn't know of Ariadne's entire condition since Inception, but overhearing her fitful sleep that had awoken him on the plane was more than enough to give an idea. When he heard scrambling and objects thrown around, he finally decided to get up and see that the young Architect had not hurt herself.

Even if the walls were paper thin.

Sliding open the door he was greeted with mess. He stood there for some time, as Ariadne continued to rifle around in the dark until she realised the change in light and looked up.

"Oh, good morning Arthur, um I was just, um, well looking for something."

"It happened to all of us Ariadne, after our first shared dream, you've just got it worse than others because you went down three levels and also into Cobb and Mal's Limbo."

Ariadne didn't look up but visibly tensed slightly before moving again. He remained silent as she worked, until she finally pulled out a pair of jeans and dug through its pockets and placed the chess piece on the floor, flicking it and watching it fall.

Assured that it was reality, she looked up at Arthur who stood patiently at her door.

"Sorry about that."

"No it's a good habit to get into, checking whether you're in reality or not, especially in this line of job," said Arthur, "It's still early, you can probably get a few more hours of sleep before Eames and Yusuf arrive."

"I'm scared. Like you said, I've probably got it worse than others. You don't know what it's like, waking up every night to the same nightmare. I mean I don't even know what's worse, knowing your nightmare or actually experiencing them again and again. I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Then would you like to talk about it instead?" asked Arthur.

Ariadne remained silent for a few moments before speaking, "You were working again right? Let me see."

Even at the odd request though Arthur didn't argue and walked back to his room with Ariadne in tow. She gingerly sat down near the wall and leaned lightly against it. For a long time there was a comforting companioning silence as the sun peeped up from the horizon. It was finally broken when Ariadne spoke.

"My nightmare is of Limbo."

Arthur paused and stopped typing, "Limbo? An infinite of nothing or the creations you saw left behind by Cobb and Mal?"

"Both," answered Ariadne slowly, "Sometimes it's nothing and I create and other times it's the world that Mal and Cobb designed. I want it to stop."

"You would want your nightmares to stop, but not your dreams."

"Why?"

"Because it's human nature to want to escape reality into a temporary paradise."

"But will it stop, the nightmares I mean."

"Eventually. First you grow numb and immune to it and eventually it is pushed to the back of your subconscious."

Ariadne nodded and they moved back to the comforting silence until Arthur looked up from his work to see that she had fallen asleep. Getting up he picked up his blazer and draped it over her sleeping form and sat back down to continue his work. When the sun was risen his phone vibrated.

It was a call from Eames.

"Morning Arthur, how are you? Did you sleep well?"

"Good enough, what do you need Eames?"

"How's our darling Architect?"

"Asleep, what do you want Eames?" said Arthur tiredly.

"Is there food where you are? The food on the plane and train left me starving."

"Is that all you called for?"

"No, we'll be there in half an hour, just in case you have any dirty little secret lying around."

"Eames, you know that I don't—"

"No, no darling we all know we all have skeleton's in our closet, anyway got to go, oh and don't forget food."

The disengaged tone met Arthur's ears and he looked blankly at his phone before pulling out his dice.

When it came to Eames he just had to check.

* * *

"So how exactly will we go about executing this?" asked Yusuf as he drew up a chair to join the other three around the table.

"Thinking," replied Eames, scribbling and crossing out on the paper in front of him, "I mean can't we just do what we did with Fischer?"

"No two people are alike, making no two Extractions alike. That means no two Inceptions are alike. We can't do the same thing because Fischer isn't Browning and the case we are tackling is different. But the concept is similar," said Arthur, "We plant the simplest, emotive version of the idea of t0 allow Fischer to dissolve his father's empire."

"And how the bloody hell are we going to do that, the relationship of Fischer and Browning?" retorted Eames sarcastically.

"No, not the relationship, but rather Browning's attitudes and values, we'll probably have to wait until Saito comes in tomorrow with some files on Browning, his information is pretty classified, and I doubt there is any comprehensive library around here," answered Arthur, "But this is what I have. Browning was the middle child of a well off family. He followed in his father's footsteps into business, however the eldest son took over the company and he worked his way up in Fischer's company."

"Then how about just emphasise these points in his life and then perhaps it'll make him rethink. Like say for example if we stress the bad points in his—"

"No," said Arthur, cutting of Ariadne, "You didn't listen to Cobb, negative emotions won't work as well as positive ones."

"You didn't let me finish," said Ariadne and continued when Arthur gave her a pointed look she continued, "Right so if we stress the bad parts in his life, and then like what we did with Fischer, change his way of viewing that aspect."

"You know that could just work," said Eames.

"I don't know, we'll need precise information and we have to have it perfectly planned."

"Oh Arthur stop being such a perfectionist darling, we have the basic idea now, and so let's just start some work, we'll have to wait for Saito to come in for any extra information, unless you can find anymore."

"That's what I like to hear, so how many levels are we be going down?" said Yusuf.

"At least two."

"Three."

"The last level should be something familiar to him, perhaps including places of childhood neighbourhood. I'm thinking the first level a city…" Ariadne trailed off.

"Right, we'll have to work on that, but I agree that the first level should be a city, the rest well I'll try to get some more information from my sources, but it'll be harder out here. So Ariadne you should start building your city," said Arthur.

"How did I get caught up in this corporate espionage again?"

"No comment."

* * *

Unlike last chapter this was a bitch to write. Thank you to all those reviews and don't forget to do so :D


	5. 04: Crossroads

**Repercussion**

**Summary: **Cobb's charges were cleared, but Arthur still had a death sentence over his head from his failed job with Cobol Engineering. Now as Fischer moves on to dissolve his father's achievements, Browning stands in the way.

**Chapter 4:** Crossroads

"Every Extraction has safe, in that safe is the information and what the Extractor wants. The concept with Inception is similar. We have a safe, like with Robert Fischer and in that safe is the final form of the idea," explained Arthur.

"So you're saying for Browning's Inception we also need a safe in the last level?" said Ariadne.

"Precisely, now thanks to Saito we have enough information to plan the Inception," answered Arthur.

"Think of it as a souvenir. Unfortunately Kyoto does not have good libraries, however staying in Japan is the safest for you at the moment," said Saito.

"Right so let's continue to discuss how we will do this."

"Mr Browning's family is all involved in business. His father, who is now dead, ran a large oil company, which is now taken over by his eldest son, Matthew Browning," said Saito as he thumbed through his pages.

"So you're saying that Browning just doesn't want Fischer to dissolve his conglomerate because he is scared that the Fischer enterprise would lose its value and significance which would make it fall to the same level as any old company, meaning that he has fallen on the same level as his brother if not possibly worse," said Eames

"Precisely, Browning is a competitive man, being the middle child he probably suffered from 'middle-child syndrome' and thus he desired to surpass his brother. That he did, however to fall back on the same level as him would be a great attack on his ego and self-esteem," said Arthur; he was the one with a degree in psychology.

"I just don't see why we can't do what we did with Fischer, just use the same scaffold, I mean it worked once, I don't see why it can't work twice," said Eames.

"That is the problem, Inception has only been successfully performed once and following the one idea would not guarantee any success," said Arthur.

"But the concept is the same I agree with Eames, I just don't see why and how it would not work," piped up Ariadne.

"You got any ideas Yusuf?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just a Chemist."

A silence settled in the room and Ariadne swore she could hear the cogs in Arthur's head turning.

He finally broke the silence, "Alright, so how does this sound, we'll go with the same notion with the altering to fit it to Browning and we will go in under the assumption that Browning is trained and if Fischer was it's not unlikely that he is too."

"Well that's a start," said Eames dryly, flicking his pen.

Arthur knew he wasn't a leader, he was the reliable right hand man, he wasn't used to leading people. He did not lack assertiveness, but he was not a natural leader and being put in the position made him wish that Cobb was still around.

* * *

"Your dream layers have to be far more complex. We need closed loops, mazes the whole place, we can't have the risk of someone dying."

"Alright, but what's been nagging me is that if Cobb isn't here who will be performing the inception?"

"You forget Ariadne we are all Extractors, well me and Eames to be more exact. Cobb was a leader, a great leader, but we can still function without him, it'll just be harder," said Arthur.

They were alone. Saito had taken Eames and Yusuf out to see the Kyoto nights and have a few drinks. Arthur opted to stay behind because he didn't want alcohol taking over his mind while he was working and Ariadne decided that she would prefer Arthur's company over three drunk men's. They had finished discussing the general gist of the plan. Ariadne was sketching and designing the levels and Arthur was flicking through a stack of papers.

"Hey Arthur," called out Ariadne sometime later.

"Mm?"

"I've finished the design for the first and second layer, do you have time now?" Like last time Arthur went through the levels with her prior to the act to check in the ins and outs.

"Now, alright, just give me a second," replied Arthur as he saved his documents and put his laptop to sleep before pulling out the silver suitcase from under the table and handing an IV over to Ariadne, "Here."

Accepting it she wriggled into a more comfortable position in her chair as Arthur set the timer and pressed the button.

* * *

"This is the first level," said Ariadne as they stood in the middle of a busy city, "It's similar to the one in Fischer's Inception, but I added more, especially if we're in for a car chase. It's best if I show you."

"Alright," said Arthur, following Ariadne to the kerb where she chose the first car and got in the passenger seat.

"I have no idea how to drive."

"It's a dream, you can do anything," answered Arthur as he got behind the wheel and found that there were keys already in. Turning the key he backed out smoothly and joined the traffic, "Where to?"

"Take any road onto the freeway, you'll see."

Even Arthur's driving was firm, the car moved so gently across the road as he turned onto the ramp leading up to the freeway. But even as he was about to merge with the traffic on the freeway he found himself moving down the ramp to join the traffic on the roads.

"Ingenious Ariadne," said Arthur taking a U-turn and steering back onto the freeway, this time successfully joining the traffic on it, he kept driving until he reached the point where the roads began to bridge over and weave through each other, "Paradoxically ingenious."

"Thanks, it did take a while, but as long as you know the trick to it then you can drive to any other road without much trouble," Ariadne continued, "How long has it been, if there's still more time, we can drive back to the city. All the parking complexes are rigged in the similar way as the Penrose steps, you can probably lose a car and gain a bit more time with them. The other thing is that there are mirrors, lots and lots of mirrors. They can be used for both concealment and offensive moves."

Arthur had driven them back to the city where they tested out Ariadne's tricks.

"See that mirror there?" said Ariadne, "Drive into it, slowly."

And that they did and collided head on with themselves.

"But if you know what's going on then you go right through."

"Inspired from the Never Ending Story?" teased Arthur as he reversed and drove neatly through.

"Perhaps," replied Ariadne.

"Time should be almost up," said Arthur he drove slowly around as the city began to fall apart and they were jolted awake.

* * *

"That wasn't half bad," said Arthur as Ariadne gained control of herself.

"No that was great, it's been a while, being able to create things in seconds, all inside my head, that is amazing."

"What about the second level?" asked Arthur as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Right it's a railway station," answered Ariadne.

"That's new, alright, let's go."

And they sunk into the dream again.

* * *

They were standing outside the ticket barriers.

"So what's the deal?"

"Everyone of the dreamer's subconscious can pass through as well as anyone that has a pass," said Ariadne, holding up a small rectangular card, "Of course that won't stop Browning's defences if he has any, but it'll buy us more time. This will be the level you'll be sustaining right?"

"Unfortunately yes, but I rather that than suffer Eames complaints," said Arthur putting his hand into his pocket and finding a similar card to the one Ariadne held up, "After you."

As they walked across the station Ariadne began to explain, "Stairs leading up go to the trains and the ones below to the subway, they're pretty much the same, so up or down?"

"Up," voted Arthur, taking the lead and up onto the platform.

They sat down on the benches and waited for the train to arrive. The clock said a minute and in a dream delays only happened if they were intentional.

_You're waiting for a train._

She was standing right there on the opposite platform, but even as Ariadne caught a glimpse of her figure, the train came. Ariadne trained her eyes for the gaps in the moving train, but when she looked at where she was before she was gone. The question that still lingered was that whether that she was part of Arthur's subconscious or did she project her in.

"What's wrong?" asked Arthur as he got up and looked at Ariadne's stricken face.

"No, nothing," replied Ariadne a bit quicker that she should have, _nothing, except Mal._

They got into the train and Ariadne pushed the thought away. Mal no longer existed and she no longer haunted Cobb, so she had no reason to haunt her, correct? But Arthur didn't let it slide.

"Ariadne, what is it?"

"Look we're going to run out of time at this rate," said Ariadne avoiding the subject.

"That doesn't matter, look at me, tell me what's wrong," he had placed his hands on her shoulder and he stared at her, as if piercing into her thoughts.

After a long silence she finally said, "Mal, its Mal."

The projections in the train turned and stared at them.

"Why Mal?" asked Arthur softly.

"You never did see her, you never saw her trapped in Cobb's memories, you didn't see her in Cobb's mind, if you saw that you would have the same fears and nightmares of her."

"She can't hurt you though."

"Oh hell she can," cried Ariadne, "She freaking stabbed me the second time I was under."

"Look calm down Ariadne, Mal's dead and nothing, nothing is going to change that, she's just an irrational fear, you've got to get over it, alright?" said Arthur, wrapping her arms around her as the train began to move. The projections stopped staring.

He smelt of cologne thought Ariadne as she dug face into his chest, she wasn't the really touchy type of person, but human contact had never felt better. His arms were firm around her as she calmed down from her hysteria, hands clenching his suit. Finally Ariadne calmed down enough to realise that she was indeed wasting time.

"Sorry," she said as she broke apart and looked at Arthur, "And thanks, I'm fine, we should get back to work."

"No," said Arthur firmly.

"What?" replied Ariadne in shock, Arthur was immaculate and a chance to get ahead of schedule was never denied.

"It's alright Ariadne, you'll have to explain it again to the others, so let's just sit."

"What did you do to Arthur?"asked Ariadne playfully.

"I ate him?" said Arthur in question, "Let's just sit and see where this train takes us, I think for once Eames is right, I really need a break. Maybe we'll be taken somewhere far away."

"NO!" exclaimed Ariadne, jumping up, "This train isn't going to take anyone far away, this is my train, my designs, it won't take us anywhere."

"Ariadne? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Mal, no Cobb and his first Inception."

"Fischer?"

"No, no, Mal, the first person Cobb ever performed Inception of was Mal, but his concept was wrong, and it went bad, you know the rest, but what he said to her it reminds me of what could happen if Limbo became reality and this dreamscape, it's… it's… 'You're waiting for a train, a train that will take you far away, you know where it'll take you but you can't be for sure, but it doesn't matter because we'll be together.' It haunts me in my nightmares, and now in this. I don't know what to do about this anymore… I'm… I'm, I can't, I'm scar—, worried."

Arthur wrapped his arms back around her and she fell into them, they stayed like that, ignoring the projections until the dream fell apart.

* * *

As they opened their eyes to reality, Ariadne broke out into tears, tears she hadn't cried for a long time. No it wasn't that she was weak, rather that she was the stubborn and strong one, but the events of the mere past weeks had felt like years and it was too much for her to handle. That was one reason the other was that there was Arthur and his hugs were really nice.

Really nice.


	6. 05: Breather

Ugh... I have no idea where this came from... oh well it's a extremely weird and useless chapter... I promise we'll get back on the plot next chapter D:

* * *

**Repercussion**

**Summary: **Cobb's charges were cleared, but Arthur still had a death sentence over his head from his failed job with Cobol Engineering. Now as Fischer moves on to dissolve his father's achievements, Browning stands in the way.

**Chapter 5:** Breather

Arthur was a reliable man. He was a sharp and reliable man. He wasn't a risk taker like Cobb, but that didn't mean that his life wasn't as dangerous. His job was his life and he loved it. It gave him the freedom he did not have in reality. The control he could harness in a dream was amazing and he loved that. He was different to the others though, he didn't have the greatest imagination and tended to live by the text book.

Ariadne on the other hand had a creative mind. And she was willing to break a leg.

They weren't overly similar, yet even with these different mindsets it was the sharing of dreams brought them together.

It was these differences though that led to the disagreement when Saito offered to take them out to see Kyoto. Ariadne immediately said yes, not willing to say no to a chance to see the temples and sights whereas Arthur said no said there was just too much work to be done.

A few cutting words from Eames however led the group of them to sightsee Kyoto.

"Say Saito, what car is this?" asked Eames.

"Ah it's the latest Honda, it's not available in stores yet, but I own a third of the company," replied Saito.

The car was a five-seater and with Saito driving Eames had elected himself to sit in the front leaving Ariadne, Yusuf and Arthur to squish up in the back. With Ariadne stuck in the middle, being the skinniest, Arthur constantly shifted to keep the impossible respectable distance as their legs brushed together. Ignoring the feeling of his lean leg Ariadne stared straight out the front windscreen.

"We are here," said Saito as he parked the car and got out. The others followed the same suit and remained quiet until Eames broke the silence.

"So where to now?"

"Here I am not a Tourist anymore, you are."

They walked a short way to the main sightseeing areas as Saito led them through the queues, claiming that it was his company that ran it afterall.

"Oriental architecture is very different from Western architecture isn't it?" commented Arthur to Ariadne as she stared in awe as they walked through one of the many temples.

"Yes it is, but not entirely so. They are intricate, but intricate in different ways. Western architecture also involves more steadier shapes, whereas the Eastern is softer and more obscure," said Ariadne, it was her playing field now.

"Aha," said Arthur, sometimes it was just better to pretend to know than be stupid.

* * *

There was the dreary drunk, the cute drunk, the lost drunk, the confused drunk, the happy drunk, the relaxed drunk, the extroverted drunk, the sleepy drunk… and the list continues on. It's because alcohol is an odd substance, it is a depressant however can make someone feel elated, yet it would depend upon the person.

They had gone to a high class restaurant after they finished sightseeing. Saito had booked them a private table.

"Feel free to order anything," said Saito, as he talked to the waiter in Japanese, who disappeared and returned with a man with a chef's hat followed by the waiter who wheeled in a trolley of laden with raw ingredients.

"This is this restaurants top chefs, he'll be serving us," continued Saito, gesturing to the gas stove facing the table, "He'll be cooking right here. Is rice wine alright with all of you?"

"I've never tried it," admitted Ariadne.

"Alright we'll get a bottle of chardonnay too then," said Saito, before repeating everything to the waiter again in Japanese.

* * *

Dinner ended after an amazing show from the chef and filled stomachs. Ariadne was feeling a little more than relaxed as she leaned back in her chair. Saito had returned them back to their inn and along the way Eames and Yusuf had managed to snag a few more bottles of rice wine.

"Say Arthur, darling, why are you still working so late?" asked Eames as he poured more wine into Japanese styled shot glass.

"That's right, come and have a few drinks," said Yusuf, tipping back his shot.

"I'd rather not," said Arthur turning back to his laptop and tapping away.

"Oh come on Arthur," said Ariadne, a little more than buzzed.

He twitched.

"Arthur~," sang Eames.

"Come on, chillax, seriously Arthur, just a few drinks and then you can go back to your work," added Ariadne, her usual clear tone was now airy and rather forest-wood-whatever-spirit-like.

Knowing that he couldn't get out of this he complied, thinking that after a few drinks he'd return to work. A few drinks however never ended as a few.

As he joined the drinking the group Yusuf pulled out another shot glass and filled the glass and passed it over to him. Reluctantly he sat down. He really shouldn't drink, but perhaps the relentless working had gotten to him or the earlier drinks that he had at the restaurant. Tipping back the shot he set his glass down which Yusuf quickly refilled.

"Say let's play a game," said Eames, happy that Arthur had finally joined them.

"What game?" said Ariadne.

"Spin-the-bottle," said Eames, still sober compared to the female.

"God I remember playing that when I was like ten… alright," she agreed as Yusuf emptied the last drops of the bottle into his cup.

"I'll spin first then," said Eames, twirling the bottle on the table and as it came to a stop at Yusuf he asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright, let me think of something, alright, who did you lose your first kiss to?"

It was awfully typical.

"The girl next door," answered Yusuf innocently.

Even more awful.

He spun the bottle. It landed on Arthur, "Alright Arthur truth or dare?"

"Dare," smiled Arthur. If he was in the right mind he wouldn't be playing this.

He freaking smiled thought Ariadne, and it wasn't the soft smirk he had given her all those times, it was a lazy grin, much like the Cheshire Cat.

Before Yusuf could even begin to speak, Eames cut across, "Arthur my darling I dare you to prank call Cobb and tell him that you're going to kidnap his children."

Between the time that it had taken for Ariadne to say yes to the game to Yusuf spinning the bottle Arthur had downed four more shots, and although it wasn't affecting him yet, his judgement was getting impaired.

"Sure why not," said Arthur with an air of contentment as emphasized each syllable of her name, "Pass me my phone Ari-a-d-nei."

She complied and that was when she had figured it out, Arthur was the cute drunk. And that was probably the reason why he never drank. Handing over the phone Arthur dialled Cobb's number and waited.

"Hello?" said a voice blearily.

"Hi, may I speak to Mr. Cobb?" said Arthur.

"Uh speaking… is that you Arthur?" said Cobb confused, "You do realise it's four in the mornin'?

"Mhm, this isn't Arthur, I have no idea who you're talking about, I'm going to kidnap you kids," muttered Arthur into the phone as the other three listened with rapt attention.

"Arthur what the hell are you drinking?"

And he hung up.

"Oh well nice try, spin the bottle," said Eames patting Arthur on the back.

Spin the bottle he did and it landed on Ariadne. Ariadne, it landed on Ariadne…

"Truth or dare?" asked Arthur, making a kitten like face as he did.

"Um…dare?" said Ariadne.

And once again before Arthur could even think of something, Eames interjected, "I dare you Ariadne to kiss Arthur."

He spluttered.

Ariadne looked at Arthur shyly before leaning over the table and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Happy now?" she said.

"You two are so boring," said Eames, pouring himself another shot.

Ariadne spun the bottle and it landed on Yusuf again.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Again.

Yusuf spilled his secrets and spun the bottle.

It landed on Eames. "Truth," he said after two moments of consideration.

"Alright, it's been bugging me for a while but what was your worst or most embarrassing impersonation."

"Well the Energizer bunny wouldn't count now would it, it was just a costume. Hmm maybe the time I had to be the lover of the oversized CEO?"

"Energizer bunny?" echoed Ariadne.

"Yes darling, Energizer bunny."

Laughter broke loose. Ariadne cracked up until her eyes filled up with tears.

After Ariadne had calmed down they spun the bottle for a few more rounds until they were beginning to get too drunk to come up with cognitive answers.

"Peace," muttered Arthur waving around two fingers in the peace sign as they succumbed to sleep.

* * *

I think Saito owns everything… oh well.

And I had to include Cobb… I started to miss him…

Next chapter I promise...


	7. 06: Waves

**Repercussion**

**Summary: **Cobb's charges were cleared, but Arthur still had a death sentence over his head from his failed job with Cobol Engineering. Now as Fischer moves on to dissolve his father's achievements, Browning stands in the way.

**Chapter 6:** Waves

The morning sun hit them with a headache. Ariadne hadn't drunk so much since the days of… she had no idea. Getting up groggily she looked around to see Yusuf and Eames fast asleep but Arthur was gone. Frowning she decided to take a shower to clear her mind and find some pain killers.

As usual they headed down to the Inn's restaurant for breakfast. As they began work for the day she joined Eames and Yusuf in recuperating for last night as Arthur flipped open his laptop and set to whatever work he could possibly not have done.

It was well through half the day and Eames had excused himself and disappeared and Ariadne had returned to putting finishing touches on her designs and had begun explaining the city to Yusuf. They had gone down for two hours dream time and Ariadne had explained everything to him.

As she came out of her dream state she saw Arthur walking towards her.

"Though I'd take a break. Your never showed me they last layer," said Arthur as Yusuf got up and returned to his concoctions.

Memories flashed back to the few days ago. After spilling everything that had been haunting her since the first Inception she had been feeling better or rather she was too busy to be worried. But telling her nightmares and fears to Arthur had made her feel lighter. Perhaps what everyone said was true, she would eventually get over it.

"Alright," said Ariadne as she relaxed back into her chair as Arthur linked himself to the PASIV.

"One hour dream time should be plenty," said Arthur more to himself than anyone else.

And they went under

* * *

Ariadne found herself in the centre of a beach. It was almost empty; it was the wrong time of the year. The wind had picked up and from where she was she could see a few wind surfers and the beach was scarce of people.

"May I ask why a beach?" whispered a voice right into her ear.

Jumping Ariadne turned around and was greeted by Arthur's knowing smirk, "Eames complained of the cold last time."

"You serious?" asked Arthur, "Where's the safe?"

"Let's go," said Ariadne leading Arthur across the white sands.

"Interesting use of volleyball nets," said Arthur as they walked past them.

"Mm, there's other things, but it's Eames that needs to know it all."

They continued walking across the sand, Arthur had already ditched his shoes and socks and had rolled up his pants to prevent himself from being covered in sand. Ariadne followed the suit. And as they finally arrived at a rocky outcrop where a lighthouse stood they sat down on the rocks and put their footwear back on. As they climbed over the rocks towards the lighthouse; Ariadne with the helping hand of Arthur, they made it across to the white tower.

"It represents a light, a path, guidance," interpreted Arthur.

"Well I thought that it would work," began Ariadne, "It's symbolic value is somewhat relating to that life doesn't end with one thing, I guess. It's pretty stupid, but there was nothing in Browning's context that I could bring in."

"No it's fine," said Arthur.

Ariadne pushed open the door to the lighthouse as they arrived and then explained a catch in the steps that allowed getting up far quicker. At the top lay the safe.

"Alright that's fine, you can explain everything to Eames and in the worst case scenario if the subconscious doesn't fill the safe, he'll be able to dream something up," said Arthur.

"We still have just under half an hour," said Ariadne.

They left the lighthouse and crossed the rocks back to the sand, they walked further up and onto the grass where they then sat down. The silence grew longer and more awkward between them as the only noise came from the gulls and the waves washing back and forth.

"You know," began Ariadne trying to come up with something to break the awkward silence, "I'm curious, we barely know each other, I mean all of us, Yusuf, Eames, Saito and even Cobb, but we also trust each other enough to go into a shared dream."

"Its money," said Arthur after a while, "It is what makes the world spin."

"Is that really it? I want to know more Arthur, I want to know more about you," said Ariadne turning her head so she faced Arthur who was looking out at the ocean.

"What do you want to know?" asked Arthur more in curiosity than anything else.

"Like who the hell is Arthur? That's all I know about you, you're Arthur."

"I'm 29, I'm single, I work as a freelance Extractor as the Point Man, my main goal in life is to steal corporate secrets," replied Arthur giving his usually smirk, "Anything else?"

"Oh I don't know like stupid things I guess," said Ariadne lightly, "Like what's your favourite colour or food. Or what makes you happy… I dunno."

"That's a lot of questions," said Arthur.

There was a shorter silence.

"I have another question," started Ariadne, "Why did you kiss me during Fischer's Inception?"

Arthur's gaze on the distant waves lowered, "It was meant to be distraction."

"But you knew that it wouldn't have worked. And there was no reason to kiss me back at the campus either. Why?" she pressed on.

_Maybe because I wanted to feel your lips on mine_, thought Arthur, "It'll never work Ariadne."

"Why, why Arthur?"

She was already standing up.

"Firstly this is the wrong place and in particular the wrong time," began Arthur, but even as he opened his mouth the dream began to collapse.

"And what's secondly?" asked Ariadne as the world around them crumbled.

But the dream was already gone.

* * *

As Ariadne opened her eyes to reality she looked at her side to see Arthur tearing out the needle with practised ease and walking off back to his corner in the room and busying himself on his laptop.

Ariadne just sat there for a while before getting up slowly and returning to perfecting her models. Sitting at her table she pulled out her totem and watched it fall as she tipped it again and again, she already knew she was in reality, but she did it out of habit and hope.

Eames had returned later in the day and that was when Ariadne found the chance to run him through the last dream level.

"Did something happen between you and the stick in the ass?" asked Eames bluntly as Ariadne led him across the sand, showing him bits and pieces.

"Huh, who? Oh, no, no not really," said Ariadne as she continued to walk, surprised by Eames' sharpness to the atmosphere in the room.

"Oh come on Ariadne darling, I'm a Forger and from one look I can tell there's something wrong. How would you describe it?" said Eames, before clicking his fingers, "It's like the feeling you get when you watch teenagers try to figure out their love life."

Ariadne balked.

"Arthur's a hard shell to crack, he's got his skeletons. Hell we all do, well maybe not you. He's a stubborn man, you'd be good for him though, but knowing him he'll keep rejecting you again and again out of maybe fear of his own emotions and with some stupid reason to back it up every time," he placed his hands on her shoulder, "I've know Arthur for a long time, I've never s seen him in a romantic or physical relationship, maybe a one night fling, but nothing permanent. Maybe you'll be the one Ariadne."

* * *

"How are we going to get Browning in a suitable place?"

"He's got no upcoming surgeries, but he is travelling to Dubai then France for his annual 4 week leave. He flies business class unfortunately and it's a busy time of the year. I've checked, most of the tickets have been booked out. He is however staying at this hotel. We can get him there," said Arthur, gesturing to an image of a fancy, high rise building.

"When does his break start?"

"In three days," said Arthur.

"Nice, then we'll have to get to Dubai before him huh?" said Eames

"We'll leave separately and arrive at the hotel separately," said Saito, "Don't worry I have all expenses covered.

It was decided, mainly by Eames that Arthur and Ariadne along with him would board the same plane and arrive at the hotel in two groups, one as Eames as a tourist and the other as Ariadne and Arthur on their _honeymoon_, not that that needed to be stated though. Then Yusuf and Saito would arrive and check in separately. All the suites just happened to be on the same floor as Browning's. They just happened to be.

Coincidences were unheard of in the art of Extraction or Inception.

"Dubai has beautiful modern architecture," sighed Ariadne.

* * *

Edit: 11-10-10 stupid me I just realised I upped the wrong one… just minor changes in the last scene… very minor

I wonder how many gay babies were born in this chapter?

I'd just like to thank every reviewer and lurker of this story. Your reviews are what keep me writing because I know someone is reading this and waiting for the next chapter. I don't have time to reply to all your reviews and replying to one puts me in the obligatory state to reply to every other. But believe me I read every one of them and they keep me motivated, so thanks.


	8. 07: Skeletons

**Repercussion**

**Summary: **Cobb's charges were cleared, but Arthur still had a death sentence over his head from his failed job with Cobol Engineering. Now as Fischer moves on to dissolve his father's achievements, Browning stands in the way.

**Chapter 7: **Skeletons

They flew business class; Eames was seated on the other side of the cabin leaving Ariadne and Arthur sitting together in an awkward silence. They were both unsure of what to do since the incident. Ariadne fidgeted and found herself watching the television screen. Arthur on the other hand had tuned out of everything and fallen asleep. They hadn't talked to each other since then and Eames had picked up on that and he couldn't do anything for the two, well not from where he was on the plane at the moment anyway.

They arrived at the hotel separately as well, everything being so carefully planned was somewhat unnerving for Ariadne, but then she remembered that it was wanted dead or dead for Arthur. As they arrived at the hotel they managed to catch a glimpse of Eames entered in the elevator. Leaving their baggage for the hotel staff, Arthur wrapped an arm around Ariadne's waist and brought her around to the receptionist table. Ariadne leaned slightly into his hold, secretly she wished that he was doing it not for the image of a couple on their honeymoon, but something was better than none.

Up two levels on the elevator they found themselves on level one of the hotel suites. Swiping the key card they were given, Arthur pushed open the door to find their luggage already neatly placed with it.

"Arthur I…" began Ariadne as he grabbed his suitcase and moved it over to the side before grabbing the silver one that held the PASIV.

"Arthur? What are you doing?"

"We still have a whole day before the rest of the team is here. Put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door."

Ariadne complied as she flipped to the back of the hotel folder and found the do not disturb sign and hooked onto the door.

"Arthur, I… we really need to talk," she said as she walked back into the room as she watched him place the suitcase on the bed and opening it up.

"Entertain yourself for a while, I'll be back soon," he said as he connected himself and relaxed back into the sheets.

Ariadne stared as she watched him enter the dream world. The PASIV was not designed for solo dreaming, but rather shared dreams, but after a while you stopped dreaming entirely. She felt a twinge of sorrow, but it was quickly replaced by a sense of déjà vu. It reminded her too much of Cobb and his little escapades to live in his dream and replay his memories. Suddenly she remembered what Eames had said.

"…_he's got his skeletons…"_

She wanted to know and she stood by what she had said at the beach, she wanted to know more, she wanted to more about this man that she had fallen—

She wanted to know more about this man that was lying peacefully on one side of the bed. Knowing the consequences, Ariadne couldn't help but find a way to entertain herself for a little while. Seeing seven minutes on the clock she hooked herself up and lay down beside Arthur.

Xxx

She was walking through a courtyard of some sort. The ground was hard gravel and dirt. Looking around she found few projections, however what she did see was barbed wire and guarded fences. She then looked at the building that loomed high above her. Entering it and slipping past the guard she found herself in a jail.

Ariadne glanced at each cell briefly. They were old and rusted and half of them were empty except for fine piles of dust.

Why would Arthur be dreaming of a jail? The place was dull, dark and damp. Going by initiative and Arthur's personality she could guess that he wasn't there. Finding an elevator at the end of the corridor she pressed the up button and getting in the opened doors she pushed for the second floor. One glance at it however had her shutting the doors and pressing for a higher floor. She did the same thing at level 5 and then at 10 and then at 20 she stopped.

The place was lighted than the first level and somewhat cleaner and newer. Stepping out of the elevator she looked at the first cell and cringed. It was a skeleton. Pulling back she stepped towards the elevator, but only to hit cool metal. Desperate she jammed the up button and sighed as the doors opened and she sank to the floor of the elevator.

Ariadne now knew what the pile of dust on the first level was.

She understood how the place worked now, but she still didn't know why and what it was to contain. But what she did know was where Arthur would be. But did she want to find him? The two of them had been awkward and distant since the incident.

Making a decision she pressed the button for the floor right below the highest one. She would go there last; after all she did have about forty-five minutes before the dream would collapse. Stepping out of the elevator again she found her in a cleaner and more comfortable environment. The metal was polished and the floors were covered with linoleum.

She walked past a number of cells holding similarly styled men. The oddest thing was that they all wore suits. Walking quickly all the way around knowing she was running on limited time she found nothing more of interest and returned to the elevators and pressed the up button again.

On the top floor however it was much similar to the bottom. Frowning and thinking that Arthur should have been up here Ariadne frowned again and sighed. Maybe she had gotten it all wrong, maybe Arthur was somewhere else. Returning to the elevator she pushed the down button and as she stepped into the open doors she noticed that there were nine buttons that weren't there before. They pointed to below the ground. As she moved her finger towards the highest of the group, the elevator started to move rapidly down. It finally stopped and left a lurching sensation running through her stomach, but that was soon replaced by a look of shock.

Arthur was standing right in front of her.

His face was expressionless as he stared at her. Noting that his lips were swollen Ariadne felt something from Arthur she had never felt before. Anger.

Arthur was never angry, he was calm and collected. Even when Cobb yelled at him for not knowing that Fischer had been trained, all he had said was to calm down. No Arthur was never angry. So what was this feeling that he was emitting. His eyes had a hard glint to it and didn't hold their usual sparkle.

"What are you doing here," his voice was like marble.

"I… was curious."

"How much did you see?"

"What? I went up."

She could almost see some of the anger leave him.

"Arthur," she said, testing the waters; when he looked at her she continued, "Why are you here?"

The elevator doors had long closed yet it hadn't started moving. Sinking to the floor he looked up. All the anger was gone and was replaced by a tired look. Sinking down to her knees Ariadne knelt before Arthur.

"What's wrong," she asked , changing the direction of the question. As she waited patiently for Arthur to answer, _Non je ne regrette _began to play.

Music was the one thing that didn't distort through the dream layers and it gave a measure of time.

Staring into his weary eyes, Ariadne and Arthur stayed like that as the dream collapsed.

xxx

They returned to reality. As Ariadne turned to further get answers out of him, he got up abruptly, detached himself and announced that he was going to take a shower. Probably to clear his head, though Ariadne.

"I feel gross from the plane," added Arthur.

Knowing that she was left to her own devices again she found herself wandering down the corridor outside. Standing in front of Eames' room she knocked. He had texted them his room number earlier.

Opening the door he saw Ariadne, "So Ariadne what brings you here?"

"I saw Arthur's dream," she said.

"He has many skeletons doesn't he," replied Eames, "The last time I was there was years ago. The place has probably grown. It's not my position to say anything though, you should ask him yourself."

"But he won't talk to me, well not entirely."

"He has his reasons, Ariadne, and like I said he's a stubborn man, and you are a very stubborn person."

"Thanks," said Ariadne, not sure as to take it as an insult or a compliment.

As she returned to their suite, she opened the door to find Arthur unloading the cartridge of his gun. He looked up once acknowledging her as she entered.

The silence between them was heavy as Ariadne stood there.

"I spoke to Eames," she blurted out after a while, no longer able to hold the awkward silence.

Sighing Arthur put down the gun he had been fiddling with and stood up. Towered over her he spoke, "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, he said he wasn't in the position to tell, and that I should ask you myself," said Ariadne.

"And what if it was something personal, something that you shouldn't be poking you nose into," said Arthur, the words coming out harsher than he intended to. Ariadne held her stance however.

"I'm worried about you Arthur, dreaming for your own leisure isn't a good thing. Cobb did it and look what happened to him and Mal, it's just, it's just I'm worried Arthur."

Her words were met with silence.

"Look if it's what happened on the beach that is unnerving you then forget it and let's just imagine that it never happened," said Ariadne desperately, she wanted to get Arthur to talk.

"That's the thing, I can't. You don't know Ariadne, you don't know," said Arthur in resignation as he sunk onto the bed.

"Then tell me."

"What you saw earlier was projections, projections of everything and every person that I had ever destroyed through Extraction or killed. I don't know why it does, but everything ages, all those projections age according to the dream time, therefore the age twelve times faster than in real life."

"What's on the lower levels?"

"Things I'd rather not think about in real life," answered Arthur shortly and with finality.

Holding back the question she wanted to ask she changed the direction of the conversation, "Why can't you forget what happened on the beach?"

"I'm sorry this is really the wrong place and time for this. We have an Inception to perform tomorrow," said Arthur in a clipped tone, "I think it's better if you get some rest."

"Arthur."

"No, just not now, alright, I'm tired."

Ariadne sat on the edge of the bed for a long time after Arthur had fallen asleep. There was something wrong with him and Ariadne wanted to know and that was when it suddenly occurred to her why the hell did she want to know. Why did knowing what Arthur saw in a kiss between them matter or not?

Human nature?

Or rather she was already in a labyrinth she couldn't escape.

XXX

This was such a fun chapter to write. I'm trying to keep them IC, but their characters where rather underdeveloped, especially Arthur's and that is why the beauty of fanfiction exists, us writers can go crazy with OOC overload.


	9. 08: 101

**Repercussion**

**Summary: **Cobb's charges were cleared, but Arthur still had a death sentence over his head from his failed job with Cobol Engineering. Now as Fischer moves on to dissolve his father's achievements, Browning stands in the way.

**Chapter 8:** 101

Yusuf and Saito had arrived over the next day and a half. They had planned to start when Browning was in his suite and ready to retire for the night. That secured them all the time they would require. Arthur and Eames would launch the initial attack and Yusuf would get him sedated and then Ariadne and Saito would come in and the dreaming would begin.

"This is just fucking ironic," said Eames as he slid the key card snagged from the front desk in to open the door.

"Room 101, huh?" replied Arthur as he followed Eames in, holding his gun steady as he scanned the dark room.

"He's asleep," confirmed Eames as Yusuf came in and administered Browning the drug.

They worked quickly as Arthur set the PASIV on the coffee table and Ariadne and Saito came in. Swiftly and silently they arranged themselves comfortably and within seconds they were under.

"As long as the subject does not feel threatened we will not be attacked," said Arthur as they relaxed.

"Guess we can't point a gun at him again huh, Saito?" said Eames and that was the last thing they all heard before darkness washed in.

* * *

"Thank god it's not raining this time," said Eames as he looked around for the others.

"Eames!"

He turned to the source of the noise and walked up to the grey sedan that stopped by the kerb. Opening the door he got in to see Saito on the wheel and Ariadne seated in the front.

"Where are the others?"

"No idea," replied Ariadne.

The plan for the first level was simple. There was a high chance the Browning was trained, so the aim of the whole thing was to be discreet. The less obvious they were, the less likely Browning or the projections would realise the subconscious was being invaded, hence the less likely any projections would attack. Easier said than done, but the precaution had to be taken.

"Hey, hey, stop!" shouted Ariadne.

They had found Arthur and Yusuf along with Browning. They were seated in a café. Saito parked the car and they approached separately.

"Come, sit with me Ariadne," said Eames, guiding her to a table away from where Arthur and Yusuf were seated.

Saito meanwhile approached Saito directly. This had been part of the original plan; Saito would first talk to Browning and then Eames would come in as Browning's father and begin to discredit Fischer.

"Hello Mr Browning, I haven't seen you in a long time," said Saito as he pulled the chair from under the table to sit on it. As the waitress approached he added, "A cappuccino thank you."

"Well it's _nice_ to see you to, Saito," said Browning as he took a gulp of his drink.

"Yes, well I heard, from a little bird, that Fischer Junior wanted to dissolve his father's company, s that true?"

"Well true or false as it may be it will not be happening," said Browning.

Saito sighed and continued to direct their conversation to other corporate matters.

* * *

"So what happened after you went back to your suite huh?" asked Eames, leaning over the table.

"Oh, he told me, he told me that the projections are of people's lives he had destroyed."

"Is that it, nothing about what was under?"

"He said that the underground levels were of things he'd rather not think about in reality," said Ariadne, "Why do you ask?"

"No, nothing, just wandering," said Eames evasively, "I think I've got to make my grand entrance soon, please excuse me."

He got up and disappeared into the restroom, within seconds a man, whose picture Ariadne had seen many times appeared; Browning's brother, Matthew Browning.

* * *

"Peter, is that you?" said Eames as he approached the two men Saito and Browning. Drawing up a chair he joined the group, "It's been a while little brother," continued Eames in a doting tone.

"Matthew," said the younger brother, looking up, slightly shocked.

"Yes it's me, care if I join?" he said, although he was already sitting with them.

"So as I was saying," said Saito, "You work for one of the greatest companies, it's just that—"

"It's just that it's wasted talent," cut across Eames, "I mean Peter you're stuck under the big boss. I reckon you can do better, a lot better than what you're doing know."

"I'm rather happy where I am, thank you," said Browning.

"No, what I'm saying is that you'll never surpass me or father, if you continue what you're doing, you have to step out of the other's shadow," continued Eames under the guise of his elder brother, "Maybe its fear? The fear of being independent, you did so carefully always hid behind your father, me, Maurice Fischer and now Robert Fischer."

"It's nothing to do with fear."

"Oh I think it is a lot to do with fear," answered Eames, "I think that if you take the leap though, the fear will only be for the brief take off and then you will feel exhilaration before you finally land and find yourself in a higher position than what you started with."

"He is right," said Saito.

"You just want me to step aside so Robert can dissolve the company and there would be nothing to stop you from advancing."

"Peter," said Eames, "I think it's better if we take this conversation to somewhere where we can talk in private."

"Alright," complied Browning following Eames out to the street and into a sleek black limousine, leaving Saito behind.

* * *

"Alright, he's gone," said Arthur to Yusuf, "We've got to too."

As they got out of the seats Ariadne followed and seconds later Saito, too followed.

As they arrived at the parked limousine, they already found Browning out and Eames pulling out the PASIV from one of the many compartments.

"Hurry up, get in," said Eames as Yusuf took the wheel.

"The car is bullet and shatter proof," said Ariadne proudly as she sat down

"Excellent," answered Eames, "At least we won't have the fear of being shot around here."

"Our lives are in your hands once again Yusuf," said Saito as he connected himself to the dream device.

* * *

They were at concierge of the railway station. Browning was buying a ticket while Ariadne and Eames were already through the barriers. The two followed Browning up to the first of the many platforms.

"Tell me Eames what's the deal with the basement levels in Arthur's dreamscape," asked Ariadne as they sat down on one of the many benches, far away enough from Browning to be part of the background, but close enough to keep an eye on him.

"It's Arthur's to tell," said Eames, turning to Ariadne, "I know there's plenty of chemistry going between you two, but his dream is his business and his to tell only if he wants to."

"I just don't get men in general," said Ariadne confused, "I mean on moment he's all nice and then the next, he seems more detached."

"He has a reason," consoled the Forger, "Like I said Arthur is a smart man and he has his reasons, no matter how unreasonable to you they may seem, he has his reasons. He'll eventually come to terms to it like many things."

"Alright," said Ariadne feeling a sudden pang of undefined jealousy, in their little team it seemed that she was the one that knew the other's the least, "I'll be patient."

"Good girl," said Eames, nodding towards the opening doors of the train, "And speak of the devil, look who's here."

Arthur walked up to the group and they got up and headed closer to the end of the train where Browning had boarded. Reboarding the train they went to find the compartment in which Browning was sitting.

"This train will be departing in ten minutes," called out the mechanical female voice as they walked swiftly down the train.

Peeking through each window they finally found the man in the same compartment as Saito. Sliding open the door the four of them joined the two. The compartment was spacious and comfortably fit five grown people.

Looking at the train ticket he found in his pant pocket, he looked over Ariadne to find the same on hers.

"Well looks like we're in the right place," said Eames as the three of them filed in.

As he sat down and got comfortable Browning opened his mouth to speak, "You know it's interesting," he began slowly, "I've never been caught within a dream."

And even before he finished his words, he whipped a gun out and pointed it at his audience.

* * *

101 isn't a random number out of the hat, it's your greatest fear :D. If you read good books then you should have no problems understanding. Room one oh one~~~ *said like the demon from The Exorcist… ahem, on the side note did I mention I love reviews? *nudge nudge ~review :D


	10. 09: Pursuit

**Repercussion**

**Summary: **Cobb's charges were cleared, but Arthur still had a death sentence over his head from his failed job with Cobol Engineering. Now as Fischer moves on to dissolve his father's achievements, Browning stands in the way.

**Chapter 9: Pursuit**

He whipped a gun out and pointed it at his audience.

"This is my dream, I'm the subject and one of you are the dreamer," said Browning, looking around at everyone of them, keeping his gun steady as Arthur and Saito had their guns out as well, "You either end this dream now or I'll shoot." He brought the firearm up to his temple, "It's either the hard way or the easy way."

"No!" said Eames, "No one needs to shoot anything, just calm down, if you shoot now Peter Browning you will never see reality again, I'd advise you don't do that. Just lower your gun…, you two as well."

Browning slowly lowered his firearm as the other two mirrored him, as Ariadne stared with much surprise on her face.

"Alright then, I'm sorry Mr. Br/owning, we're just going to disappear, please have a nice day," continued Eames as he inched towards the compartment door before opening it and slipping out of it with the others in tow.

"Where are we going?" shouted Ariadne as they ran down the carriage as the sound of gunfire began.

Browning's subconscious was attacking.

* * *

They had gotten separated in the sudden onslaught as they ran off the train and into Ariadne's maze. She sped through the corridors as she heard gunfire. Spinning her head around for a split second she saw Arthur returning fire. Glass shattered around them as the windows were hit and bullets ricocheted off the walls. Ariadne slowed down as she ducked behind a bench. Clutching her head, she watched Browning's conscious attack and suddenly a strong arm grabbed her. Panicking she looked up to see Arthur dragging her up.

"Come on," he shouted over the din.

Nodding mutely Ariadne allowed herself to be dragged as her feet tripped over each other in attempt to match Arthur's pace.

They ducked through the halls and doors as Arthur calmly returned fire at their assailants. They continued to run through the maze until Ariadne stopped them at a nondescript door.

"In here," she said, pulling Arthur along with her.

What waited inside for them was the control room.

"We need to find the others," said Arthur as he walked towards the screens that displayed the live footage from the cameras around the station.

"Can you find Eames and Saito?" asked Ariadne as she walked up to him to look at the screens too.

After a brief silence he answered, "I see them they're running around the platforms, up and down like a cat and mouse game. We need to get on a train, at this rate that'll be the only safe place, with Browning's subconscious chasing us around here."

"Is there some way to get their attention?"

"This is my dream Ariadne," said Arthur pointedly.

"Right, right," said Ariadne as she plopped down to the floor in exhaustion, "I'm tired."

Looking down at her, Arthur sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was just that... There were so many possible reasons, but the truth was he was...

Shaking his head he turned back to the screens and pulled out a mobile phone from his pockets and speed dialled Eames. Yes it was his dream and in his dream he could call Eames, no problem with that.

* * *

"Shit what the bloody hell is it now?"growled Eames, as he fired his semi-automatic while he followed Saito up the stairs. Tucking his gun under his arm he patted his pants pockets for his phone, "Aha! Eames speaking," he answered as he continued up the stairs.

"Eames, get on the train," said Arthur on the other side, "The one that you should see right now."

Just as Arthur finished his sentence, Eames was at the top of the stairs and looking at the train waiting idly on the platform that Browning's train still waited.

"Alright," said Eames, slightly out of breath.

"Get on when all the passengers are out," instructed Arthur as he ended the call.

Tucking his phone back in his pocket he took his gun out again and aimed it at the projection chasing them as Saito did the same.

'Attention passengers on the train on platform two, please remove yourself from the train, there has been a bomb planted on the train, I repeat please get off the train.'

Arthur's voice streamed over the intercom as Saito and Eames moved towards the train and slipped into an empty compartment as the projections were all stampeding out and that was where their attackers were stopped by the flow of people going down the stairs. Just as Eames was about to take a seat, his phone rang again pulling it out of his pocket he answered.

"Hello?"

"Ariadne and I are coming down, the train is set to leave in eight minutes," said Arthur across the phone, "Where are you on the train?"

"Near the front," answered Eames.

"Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can get there and then—

"What about Browning?" asked Eames.

"Oh shit, find him," said Arthur, "We'll be over soon."

The disengaging tone sounded through the phone, slipping it back into his pocket, Eames said to Saito, "I'm going to the bathroom, just stay put alright, Ariadne and Arthur will be over soon."

* * *

Arthur hung up his phone. Looking to the door, he slowly opened it and took a quick peek out.

"Ariadne, I think we should get going," he said as he turned back.

"Alright," said Ariadne picking herself up and following Arthur.

They raced down the corridors, only to stop at the corners to check if the coast was clear.

Just as they rounded the last corner onto the concourse they heard a shout, "There they are get them!"

"Shit, move it," said Arthur without a second's thought.

He dodged his way down the concourse with Ariadne only a step behind as the sound of gunfire met his ears again. They had reached the stairs leading up to the platform, however there were hoards of people streaming down.

"There's another way up," said Ariadne, running to the side and ripping off the out of order sign stuck on the elevator door. Pushing their way in and pressing the close button they made their way up to the platform. As they arrived at the train, Arthur pushed Ariadne in the open door, "Find Saito and Eames," before he ran off again.

Ducking behind a pillar Arthur pulled out a bazooka, "Oh Eames, I dare dream big as he waited for their assailants to catch up.

* * *

Ariadne ran through the train corridor until she found Saito. "Saito," she said, "Where's Eames?"

"He said he was going to the bathroom," said Saito smoothly.

"Okay, alright, I'll go find him then," said Ariadne without stopping and ran off again. She continued until she ended up at the end of the carriage where the bathrooms were. Opening the men's bathroom to find it empty she found the first exit and looked out back and forth to see familiar man walking hurriedly down the platform, looking around wildly.

"Robert Fischer?" said Ariadne confused.

Shaking her head, she was going to go back to Saito when she saw Arthur fire at the projections. The blast shook the very earth they were standing on. Turning away from the carnage, she turned back to return to the compartment Saito was in. By the time she arrived Arthur was also there with the silver briefcase.

"I saw Fischer," said Ariadne.

"That would be Eames," said Arthur.

"Oh great, what's he doing?"

"Improvising. We need Browning," answered Arthur opening the door to the compartment in front of them and slipping the PASIV into the luggage rack and a bottle of water into the side, "Now we just wait."

* * *

"Peter! Peter!" shouted Eames as he spotted the older man.

"Robert. What are you doing here? Did you get caught too?"

"It's a trap; you left your luggage on the train right?"

"What luggage? ... Yes I left my luggage on the train."

"We've got to go back, we're in a dream right, you don't remember how you got here do you?" said Eames.

"Yes..."

"We're sedated they're going to kill us and we'll never wake up, the only safe place is the train," continued Eames.

"The only safe place is the train?"

"Yes that's right, the only safe place is the train. Let's go then."

"Alright."

"You know Peter," said Eames in the guise of Robert Fischer, "You're a great man, you could achieve many things, the only reason why I want to dissolve my father's company is to open the road for people like you, promising people like you that could do well for the world, I reckon you can do it, you can do something, you can start you own company, you can fight the shadow of your father and brother. Quickly now the doors are about to close."

They had arrived at the compartment that Arthur had set up.

"Do you need water?" asked Eames, as he pulled out a complimentary bottle of water. Browning accepted it and took a few gulps of water. "You know I'm trained, the only way we're going to get out of this is to go under again, kinda like negative plus negative equals positive," said Eames, bullshit. Pulling out the silver suitcase from the luggage rack he offered an end to Browning who was already getting heavy lidded from the sedative in the water. As his eyes closed Eames got up and called the others over. Saito, Ariadne and Eames sat down in the compartment and as they connected themselves up, Arthur watched them go under, before he turned around to see two men coming down the carriage.

Slamming the compartment door shut, Arthur drew his gun and slipped into the compartment that they were before. Taking a deep breath he whirled around the corner as he heard the footsteps approached. He fired two neat shots into their foreheads and closed his eyes.

Just a moments rest.


	11. 10: Prisoner

**Repercussion**

**Summary: **Cobb's charges were cleared, but Arthur still had a death sentence over his head from his failed job with Cobol Engineering. Now as Fischer moves on to dissolve his father's achievements, Browning stands in the way.

**Chapter 10: Prisoner**

The sea ran into the horizon along with the sands and rocks meeting the other end. There was an eerie silence on the beach with few people around. In the distance there were heavy storm clouds ready to float over and cast its downpour. The sand was cool from the lack of sunlight and the waves washed up and down, the swell of them getting bigger and bigger. The sound of the wind and the sea was silent as that silence was disturbed as three people crossed over the rock pools and onto the sand.

"Where's Browning?" asked Eames as they crossed onto the sand.

"I don't know," said Ariadne slowly as she looked around, "This place feels different, it feels suffocating."

"Well, the deeper we go, we are going deeper into Browning himself, maybe this is what he's feeling," said Eames.

"Right, well I don't see Browning so what know," asked Ariadne.

"I don't see him either," added Saito.

"Well," began Eames, "Since he seems to know that he's in a dream, he could be guarding his safe."

"But he was lulled into a false sense of security before we went under," said Ariadne.

"He's had training, probably not as great as Fischer, but he knows how this works, and he probably thinks it's an extraction too."

"So you think he would be guarding his safe," said Saito.

"Yes, and the safe is in that lighthouse over there."

They continued to walk across the sand, as Eames complained about the sand getting into his shoes. They reached the base of the lighthouse in a comforting awkward silence. Eames wanted to talk to Ariadne more about Arthur however he doubted that she would want Saito knowing about it too.

At the base of the lighthouse Eames set the bombs and they took the shortcut up and within a few more steps Ariadne, Eames and Saito were about to open the door to were the safe lay.

"Drop your guns."

As soon as they stepped into the confined space, one man grabbed Ariadne and held her at point blank. There were three more in the room, Browning along with two more of his projections. Reluctantly Saito and Eames dropped whatever they were reaching for to the floor with a loud and echoed clatter.

"Now we can talk," said Browning over the sounds of struggle from Ariadne, "And if any of you try anything funny, my subconscious won't hesitate to shoot and she's not going to wake up is she?"

"What do you want to talk about then?" said Eames.

"Well first who put you up to this?"

As Eames stared back, formulating an answer, his thoughts were cut off by Saito, "I did."

"Ah, yes, of course, you, Mr. Saito, I thought it was you," said Browning, "But what information do you want to steal."

"I'm afraid you don't understand Browning," said Eames, "It's not what we want to steal, it's what we want you to realise." If they were going to play this game, then Eames would play the game to his advantage.

"We are here to do a job," continued the Forger, "Not to steal information from you, no Extraction is not what we're after. What we want is to open a window of let's see, opportunity is it? Or rather, open your eyes to your past. The past, present and future are all linked, what you did yesterday will have consequences to tomorrow. But let me tell you something else. Today is yesterday's tomorrow and whatever you worried about yesterday, it's all fine, because you can't change the past, but fate isn't set, you can make a change. You can step out from your brother's shadow you can become greater than just working for Fischer. You control the future and the past doesn't matter."

Browning looked up.

"Open the safe," urged Eames.

Browning continued to stare, "How do I know that you didn't just tell me all that so you could steal whatever you're after?"

"Then we'll step outside and when you reach your epiphany you can let us back in," said Eames simply, as one of the guards opened the door and Eames and Saito stepped out while Ariadne was man handled out.

In the room Browning had opened the safe and inside there was a cage.

"Let them back in," said Browning to one of his projections.

Back in the room, Browning looked at Eames, "Perhaps you were right," he said softly as he held the object in his hands, toying with the latch on it.

"Well," began Eames before he was cut off by the music resonating through the room.

"I think that I don't have many words left," finished Eames as he reached for the detonator

Only to hear a gunshot ring out.

* * *

Yusuf had reached the jump off area without too much fuss, stopping as he reached over to the back to put the headphones over Arthur's ears and pressed play. He would plunge into the harbour at the last seconds.

* * *

Arthur stopped as he heard the ringing music play through the train. He didn't have the best architectural mind, but at the very least he could erect a wall in front of the train's path. That would provide them with an effective kick, yet he had to time it perfectly. Peeking a look into the compartment the others were in, to see them still in dream land, he continued down the corridor aiming at the last assailants.

The few neat shots he fired missed as they chipped through and ricocheted on the wood as the other man dodged. Throwing the gun to the side as the bullet chamber ran out, he pulled another one out and pulled the trigger back before he took his aim again. The semi-automatic fired one neat bullseye into one man's head, but even as he fired it, the final attacker fired. Twisting his body to dodge, Arthur continued to fire back just as the bullet grazed his shoulder and his shot made it.

Breathing heavily, he fired another shot at the man for good measure and leaned against the wall as his shoulder began to bleed profusely over his crisp white shirt. Perhaps his jail would need another level now.

Xxx

Eames eyes widened as the sound of the gunshot rang out, yet as the moments of shock subsided, he grasped the detonator and pressed it.

As the world around them began to collapse as the foundation of the lighthouse was destroyed and they rode the kick out of the dream, a single bird spread its wings for the first time and flew into the blue yonder.

* * *

Arthur braced himself for the impact as the train crashed and he was flown back down the train corridor. When he next opened his eyes he was in free fall, smashing into the dark ocean. Darkness overwhelmed him and when he next was aware of his surrounds he saw Yusuf administering Browning another drug, Saito slowing getting up and Eames kneeled in front of Ariadne.

"What's wrong?" asked Arthur as he got up and got to his senses.

"She was shot Arthur," said Eames.

"No."

His eyes widened and took in her stationary form, "Well we have to go after her," said Arthur, a slight panic seeping into his voice, this was Ariadne, the Ariadne that managed make Cobb see reality, she could not be stuck down in Limbo.

"The risks are too great," said Yusuf.

"Well we can't just leave her like this," argued Arthur, "Every second we spend arguing is like months for her."

"Arthur, Yusuf is right, it's too much of a risk," said Eames, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine," said Arthur frantically, "If all of you are too scared to get her back, I will. Yusuf give me the sedative. This was not meant to happen."

"Well it did," said Eames, picking up Ariadne as Saito grabbed the PASIV and transferred her over back to their room.

"I don't know how you're going to do this," said Yusuf, as he knelt down next to Arthur, "But good luck."

Arthur looked over at Eames, he seemed to have an objection to letting Arthur shoot himself into Limbo, yet he didn't comment. As much as he liked to have said not to do this it was Arthur's decision as rash as it was, to go rescue a mutual friend and colleagues of theirs. The least he could do was confirm.

"Are you sure," said Eames.

"Yeah," said Arthur.

"Bring her back alright," said Eames pressing the button, "There's still so much there's to tell you."

Arthur heard the last words as he sunk into darkness and into the dream. Pulling out a conveniently placed gun he shot himself in the side of head.

He was going to pull Ariadne out of Limbo, even if it meant being caught in Limbo too.

* * *

I am so sorry, I stopped writing for a bit because well, I lost all inspiration and needed a break and then CoD came out, goodbye fanfiction. Anyway I tore myself away from the TV and wrote this chapter up. Anyway review :D


	12. 11: Creation

**Repercussion**

**Summary: **Cobb's charges were cleared, but Arthur still had a death sentence over his head from his failed job with Cobol Engineering. Now as Fischer moves on to dissolve his father's achievements, Browning stands in the way.

Last time: During the job with Browning, Ariadne was shot, sending her into Limbo, Arthur elected himself to go under and save her.

**Chapter 11: Creation**

She was somewhere, she was nowhere, she was everywhere. The world was a void, yet millions of invisible particles zoomed past her. It was utter bliss to be able to build skyscrapers that went beyond what was physically possible. However what she loved to dream up was not the glass and concrete giants, but the sandstone carvings and the perfect brick arcs, it was things that people no longer bothered to do in the real world.

And there Ariadne began to create her own reality.

She didn't know where she came from, but she never asked herself the question. She didn't remember the start, but what was a start if the world was in continual cycle. Nothing mattered, what occupied Ariadne's mind every hour and second of the days the swept past was pure creation.

Pure creation.

* * *

The world seemed to spin, twirl and then it all stopped. Arthur found himself standing in a realm of the most amazing architecture he managed to ever witness.

This was Ariadne's mind, this was what she envisaged and it was absolute wonder. The gentle waves lapped against the sand and the monumental glass houses built over the ocean. The sheer grandeur, but simplicity this was what Ariadne was, and still is.

Snapping out of his reverie he remembered what he was here for, it wasn't to loiter around it was to here in Limbo, where Ariadne's mind was lost, to find it. Breaking into a run he realised he barely knew anything about this young woman, he had now worked two jobs with. He stopped though, his running taking him nowhere, or rather not knowing what he was searching for in this labyrinth. Looking up he searched for somewhere high, somewhere he could see everything for, then he noticed the sky, as the azure turned into midnight, the stars, the night sky twinkled at him, unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

Surprised by the astronomical wonder, Arthur spotted twin towers, not unlike the ones destroyed in Manhattan. Breaking into a run again he noticed also the lack of vehicles in her world. After a while of running he slowed to a walk, catching his breath before continuing again. Time passed like oblivion before he was finally standing impatiently in the elevator in one of the towers.

At the top he had a breathtaking view of the metropolis that Ariadne created he was lost in wonder again as he stared enraptured until the first rays of sunshine reflected off the metal. Snapping awake, Arthur reminded him what he was here for, looking around he spotted the second tower and crossed the empty floor to take a look.

"Ariadne?" said Arthur in question at the figure he could see silhouetted by the glass separating them.

Staring for even longer now, he was sure, it was Ariadne, he already found that there was no one else in this world so that had to be Ariadne. Ramming the glass as hard as he could, he realised it was futile. Stopping he rushed to the elevator. Jamming the down button he willed time to move faster. It only slowed down even more. After eternity he was running towards the other tower. But he paused entranced by his surroundings before he shook himself out of it before taking the elevator to the top floor.

The doors sidled open. His eyes darted around. Then he saw her. But it wasn't her. She was older, different. Suddenly he was scared, scared that this was no longer the Ariadne that he knew, the one that he came to rescue.

But then she turned around.

And he stared into her eyes.

This was the woman he had come to know, come to maybe even develop feelings for her.

"Arthur?" her voice was still soft and innocent as he remembered it. How long had it been since he entered this world. The world seemed to spin, before he paused. Ariadne. Her appearance was similar to when they first met, but the way she held herself, the way she seemed to be, it was different. Unfamiliar.

"Ariadne?"

It came out more as a question

"You're back so soon," said Ariadne, smiling, holding her arms out.

Arthur remained still.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

He stepped forward and suddenly Ariadne had stepped into his arms

The next thing he realised was her soft supple lips were closing around his mouth, easing his still lips open. He tried to stop it but then kissing her, touching her, became too much, and his lips moulded against hers. Breaking apart Ariadne stared into Arthur's eyes, sparkling.

"Ariadne," said Arthur, regaining his senses.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"You're in a dream."

Perhaps that wasn't the best way to break it to her but her expression showed no shock and she merely just stared.

"Of course I am silly, you are my dream," answered Ariadne playfully.

Grabbing her shoulders, stilling her, Arthur stared into her eyes.

"Who am I?"

"Arthur, duh," said Ariadne, confusion beginning to creep into her face.

"Who are you?"

"Ariadne," she said lightly.

"How did you get here?"

Then her expression froze, he could almost see her mental cogs spinning.

"How did you get here Ariadne?" Arthur repeated. The silence slowly spread, filling the spacious area.

Then she slipped out of Arthur's hold and sunk to the floor, crouching into a ball. Time elapsed. Slowly.

Finally she looked up at Arthur, "Where am I?"

"Limbo," cold and crass, straight to the point.

Then she broke apart, "You liar," she screamed, scooting away.

"Ari—"

"No, stay away from me," she shouted, and a glass wall was raised between them and Ariadne leapt up and ran to a staircase and slipped down them, leaving Arthur banging hopelessly at the glass.

* * *

Ariadne ran, she ran as fast as she could, spilling down the stairs, banging open doors until she rammed into a soft wall.

Looking up she saw Arthur.

"Oh my god, this is you isn't it?" asked Ariadne, "You're the real Arthur right? Thank god, there's a creepy man upstairs he's saying thins I don't understand…"

_He said that he was Arthur, but Arthur is here. Then he said that I was in Limbo. How could this beauty be Limbo? _But then something nagged at the back of her mind, something that was trying to remind her of something, something that she could not remember.

But it didn't matter anyway, Arthur was here and that was all that mattered. Falling into his arms, she let the world fade away.

* * *

Arthur jabbed the elevator button dejectedly, but the doors never opened. Touching his lips he was reminded of Ariadne's touch, gentle. To what he could deduce it seemed that she had an 'Arthur' and he as mistaken for him. Shaking his head, he looked around he found a door that opened to flights and flights of stairs.

If he had a choice he wouldn't have taken the stairs, but he did, knowing that he could get caught up in the infinite, Penrose, staircase, but steeling himself he stepped onto the top step. Whether he liked it or not, it was his will to save Ariadne that kept him going. Whether he lost himself in her mind or not it was his perseverance that would keep him going.

And if he was caught in her mind…

… at least he would know he tried to save her

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in almost a year, but here is the next chapter. In one year a lot happens, so my writing style (I think) has changed. And so has my pen name. Nevertheless the next chapter is here and thank you to all those that have been following this story, THANK YOU. And also thank you for your patience. This chapter is the beginning of Arthur getting Ariadne back and I have a lot of 'Inception-y' style moments planned, so stay tuned, I hope I'll be able to update a lot faster (less than a year I'd say? -joking-)

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.

-CT


End file.
